Au détour d'un couloir
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Eichen House, un lieu qui semblait retirer tout le bonheur ancré dans les personnes qui y mettaient un jour les pieds. Et si deux personnes que rien ne semblaient lier faisait mentir cette réputation ? Peut on vraiment trouver du bon dans tout malheur ? /SPOILERS SAISON 6/


_**Comme d'habitude rien est à moi, et encore une fois je mon adorable louveteau Darness pour sa correction. Cet OS est né suite à un nouveau défi du Scott's Pack, écrire avec un couple hétéro non canon. J'ai choisi le seul ou mon petit Peter apparaissait. C'est assez particulier, et je vous préviens il y a du Spoil jusqu'à la saison 6. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Au détour d'un couloir**

* * *

Eichen House. Un lieu qu'elle aurait préféré oublier a tout jamais. Ne pas y remettre les pieds. Pas après ce qui était arrivé à sa belle-mère. Et encore moins y revenir pour rendre visite à sa propre fille. Fille qui avait sombré dans une morbide catatonie suite à tout ce qui se produisait dans cette ville. Depuis la soirée au poste de police elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé d'autre dans son dos toutes ces années.

Et maintenant, elle avait besoin de rentrer dans cet institut à la si sombre réputation pour voir Lydia. Dans cette section qu'on lui avait décrite comme étant spécialement adaptée à un cas comme celui de son enfant.

Pour elle c'était juste un lieu où les cris semblaient plus forts qu'ailleurs. Les malades plus atteins encore. Les soignants plus froids face à la détresse des êtres coincés entre ses murs.

Un couloir ressemblant plus à celui d'une prison qu'à celui d'un hôpital. Chacune de ses visites, ne créant que de nouvelles interrogations en elle. Sa petite fille n'aurait jamais dû finir ici, coincée dans sa propre tête, complètement fermée à la réalité. Mais elle avait préféré écouter ce docteur qui lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour sauver son enfant. Mieux valait cet homme à ses yeux que ces amis qui étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre liés à son sort.

Ses pensées toujours tournées vers sa fille, la seule personne qui lui restait en fin de compte, elle suivait de loin un infirmier à travers les couloirs lugubres de la section spéciale d'Eichen House. Pour une fois le calme y régnait, en effet, à part des bruits sourds aucun son ne filtrait. Finalement c'était peut-être encore plus inquiétant que les hurlements habituels. La raison du bruit sourd régulier s'imposa face à elle. Un homme était en train de se frapper la tête contre la vitre de la porte de sa cellule. Elle ne se serait jamais arrêtée face à lui s'il ne l'avait pas interpellé.

"Il ne peut pas l'aider."

Nathalie Martin tourna la tête pour voir la personne à qui appartenait cette voix froide. L'homme avait cessé de se frapper et la fixait à présent avec un regard aussi clair qu'un glacier. Elle n'avait pas de conseil à recevoir de la part d'un homme qui, si on se fiait à l'endroit où il se trouvait, n'avait pas toute sa santé mentale.

"Vous encore moins."

Sa réponse ne sembla pas plaire à l'homme car en réponse il cogna la porte avant de reprendre la parole.

"IL VA LA TUER !"

Nathalie eut un mouvement de recul, suite à la réaction violente de l'inconnu. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil deux infimiers se diriger vers la source du bruit.

"Ce sont toutes ces histoires qui l'ont rendue comme ça. Elle est ici pour son bien. Vous n'avez pas à me dicter ma conduite."

L'inconnu continua à cogner contre sa porte, tandis que la mère de Lydia voyait à présent les infirmiers courir dans leur direction tout en sortant leurs mattraques électriques. L'homme les vit aussi arriver, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire hurler à nouveau, ses coups redoublant d'intensités.

"Vous devez la sortir de là ! Vous devez la sauver ! LYDIIIIIAAA !"

Un infirmer se posta face à la porte avant de se mettre à parler, tout en faisant entrer son arme dans le champ de vision du malade.

"Hale, recule et laisse là."

"Sauvez là. LYDIA !"

Le second infimier se tourna vers Nathalie, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il vallait mieux qu'elle sorte du champ de vision de l'homme au plus vite.

"Hale, si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, je vais devoir t'y aider."

Le ton menaçant du soignant ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination à propos du sort qu'il réservait à l'homme qui lui tenait tête. Il fit tourner la clef de la cellule quelques secondes dans ses mains un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Comme s'il prenait plaisir dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Nathalie le fixa d'un air horrifié avant de se retourner vivement, le second infimer venant lui toucher le bras avant de lui désigner la direction de la chambre de sa fille d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle ne put faire autrement que répondre à cette invitation qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose. Les cris appelant sa fille reprenant, déchirant comme si l'homme allait se briser les cordes vocales de cette façon. Un appel à l'aide, pour lui comme pour la jeune fille.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait fit se retourner la mère de la lycéenne ; Elle put voir les deux infirmiers s'engouffrer dans la chambre de l'homme, puis la porte se refermer par un mouvement vif , dans un claquement assourdissant. Elle détourna la tête, tandis que les hurlements de l'homme se transfomaient. Devenant des cris de douleurs, des cris inhumains comme ceux poussés par une bête mourrante.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de Lydia, elle la vit allongée, fixant le plafond de ses yeux devenus comme mort. Comme la journée précédente et certainement celle qui suivrait. Les hurlements du dénommé Hale résonnant toujours dans le service de l'hôpital. Nathalie s'assit a côté de sa fille, prenant sa main contre elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle resta ainsi attendant la visite du docteur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Les cris, eux, s'étaient enfin stoppé, laissant le silence résonner dans cet endroit si lugubre.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre de sa fille, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter à nouveau au niveau de la porte de l'homme qui s'était montré si virulent face à elle. Il était à présent sur son lit, sanglé à plusieurs endroits, le corps agité de tremblements. La tête de l'homme se releva dans sa direction, et elle croisa alors son regard. On ne voyait plus aucune trace de cette vitalité qui y résidait quelques heures plus tôt. Au contraire, il était comme mort. Nathalie ne put en supporter plus, elle partit en vitesse espérant ne plus jamais voir ces si beaux yeux clairs être aussi amorphes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

S'arrêter devant la porte de l'homme devint une habitude, la plupart du temps il semblait ne même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle finit pas apprendre le nom de l'inconnu pas Stiles lors d'une de ses nombreuses visites à son amie.

Peter Hale. L'adolescent avait frissonné en prononçant ce nom, lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui soutirer plus d'information, il lui avait juste dit que la place de cet homme était ici. Qu'il était sûrement un cas désespéré. Elle avait donc dû faire des recherches sur cet homme, trouvant évident sur le coup de s'intéresser à lui. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un malade qui lui avait hurlé dessus.

Une seule chose se révêlait quand on fouillait dans le passé de cet homme, il avait souffert plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Un incendie lui avait coûté sa famille et lui avait ravagé le corps, le plongeant dans plusieurs années de coma. Sa place était peut-être en effet justifiée à Eichen House. L'homme ne devait pas avoir su tenir le choc à son retour à la vie normale. Mais une intuition lui laissait penser qu'elle n'avait pas tout les éléments dans cette histoire. Les amis de sa fille le connaissait. Lydia certainement. Et si elle avait découvert quelque chose ces derniers temps c'est que rien n'était simple avec ces jeunes-là.

Quelquefois, Peter s'approchait de la vitre en la voyant. Son regard froid la dévisageant, lui faisant alors comprendre qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir fait interner Lydia. Il ne lui demandait même pas comment allait la jeune fille. Il devait se douter qu'aucune amélioration n'avait eu lieu. Il ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis leur rencontre. Elle avait pourtant essayer d'engager un semblant de conversation avec lui. Tout ce qu'elle y avait gagné avait été une expression surprise la permière fois qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle s'était sentis obligée de se justifier. Lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le jeune Stiles, Peter s'était tendu. Elle s'était alors promis de ne plus jamais parler des amis de sa fille. Ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle voulait le ménager, elle agissait juste de manière instinctive, ne voulant pas rajouter du mal-être à cet homme.

Elle venait toujours à la même heure, et au bout d'un moment elle se rendit compte de l'évolution chez Peter. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre. Un jour, il posa sa main contre la vitre de la porte de sa cellule, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même de son côté ; cet homme prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie ; elle qui n'avait jusque là plus que sa fille, un rendez-vous raté avec le Shérif n'ayant rien changé à ça, se mettait à laisser de la place dans son coeur pour un fou.

Puis vint le jour où sa fille arriva à s'échapper avec l'aide de ses amis. Elle avait eu si peur voyant que les porte de l'institut étaient closes qu'elle avait agit avec adrénaline pour sauver sa fille du danger lorsque celle-ci était sortie soutenue par ses amis, un filet de sang s'échappant du trou, que l'homme à qui elle l'avait confié lui avait fait, dans la tête. Elle avait eu toutes ses pensées tournées vers sa fille, se disant qu'au pire son ami lui n'était pas en danger immédiat.

Ce fut en sortant de chez ce vétérinaire qui n'en était pas un, si on se fiait à sa réaction face au surnaturel, qu'elle se sentit comme vide. Comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même alors qu'on lui rendait sa petite fille. Il lui manquait quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle était dans sa classe, vérifiant quelques copies qu'elle trouvait suspecte, sûrement une histoire de tricherie derrière tout ça. Elle se retourna vivement, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, prête a réprimander la personne qui était entrée sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Elle ne le fit pas. Elle se noya au contraire dans les yeux clairs qui la regardaient avec espoir. De l'espoir et de la crainte. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, se demandant comment elle avait pu oublier ce regard.

"Je vous ai ... oublié. Comment ?"

L'homme s'approcha doucement, suffisament pour arriver dans son espace personnel.

"Ma fille aussi m'avait oublié, vous n'êtes pas la seule. Par contre moi, je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai rêvé de faire, malgré cette vitre entre nous."

Il fit un dernier pas, brisant le peu de distance qu'il y avait encore entre eux, avant de la regarder, comme pour chercher une indictation sur la réaction que la femme aurait suite à l'acte qu'il allait proférer. Il déposa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un tendre baiser. Il recula très vite, ou plutôt essaya, car la main de Nathalie crocheta sa nuque pour le ramener vers elle et l'embrasser à nouveau, dans un étreinte qui cette fois, n'avait plus rien de doux.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bon comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas une petite review, un avis positif ou négatif ne peut que m'aider a progresser ! Et je reviendrais fin juin avec un nouvel OS, peut être en deux parties. Un autre défi qui sera peut être une nouvelle suite à des OS déjà posté sur ce fandom !


End file.
